


Hotel

by ispun



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispun/pseuds/ispun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was my first ever f1 fic. multi-part simi which I never really finished because i just stopped finding their relationship very interesting. i doubt there'll be any more of this, sorry!</p><p>disclaimer: none of this happened. <br/>rating: black flag</p><p>i always welcome constructive criticism, kind comments and gentle nagging to write more. if you find any errors, whether they are language-based, factual or formatting, please do let me know.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Seb woke up, the room was dark and quiet. Through the balcony windows, the lights from yachts could be seen, glowing green and orange. Seb reached for his phone: 2.30. His mouth felt dry and fuzzy, his head throbbed gently but persistently. He wrinkled his nose as he remembered how drunk he’d been, how Christian had insisted on taking him up to sleep off some of the alcohol in the hotel room.

A bottle of mineral water sat on the bedside table. Seb filled a glass up, drank it quickly, poured another glass and walked out to the balcony. The Mediterranean stretched out in front of him, dark and smooth. It seemed unbelievable that there were parties going on out there on the yachts, that people in the hotel below were still drinking and smoking and flirting. Up here, it seemed so peaceful and still. Although he only wore boxer shorts, the night air still felt warm on his chest. He breathed in deeply. His head was starting to feel a bit better. The parties in Monaco always ended up like this: too much sun, too much alcohol and too much to do. It was nice to have some time alone, to stand watching the boats on the sea.

A sound at the door made him turn around. Someone was coming in! Housekeeping? Christian? Whoever it was was having trouble with the key card. Seb dashed inside to try to pull a t-shirt on before they came in.

He was still rummaging in his suitcase when the lights went on. Seb scrunched up his eyes against the brightness as the door slammed behind the uninvited guest.

“You’re alive,” Kimi said drily, glass of vodka in hand.

“Kimi! Jesus, you gave me a heart attack! I only just woke up.”

“I can see that,” replied his friend, raising his eyebrows at Seb’s naked chest.

Seb could feel himself blushing. He was in good shape, but next to Kimi he felt skinny and childish. He pulled a t-shirt out of his case and put it on.

“Christian wanted me to check you were ok before I went to bed,” said Kimi, taking a sip of vodka. Even though he had been drinking all evening, he still seemed as sober as when he’d started. He had taken his tie off, but his Prada suit still looked immaculate and his eyes were clear and steady.

“I’m fine. It’s not like you to leave the party early.”

Kimi shrugged.

“There wasn’t much going on. I got bored.”

Seb nodded, scratched his nose nervously. He felt a bit strange standing here half asleep and in his pants while Kimi was just coming back from the party. Maybe he was still drunk. His head still felt a bit fuzzy. Suddenly, he remembered something.

“Hey, how come you had my key?”

“I told you, Christian wanted me to check on you. I guess he took your key when he took you up here.”

“Was I being really obnoxious downstairs?”

“Ah, you know, only a little bit. You were telling Christian he would be an idiot not to sign me next year and that we’d be the best team ever.”

Seb put his face in his hands.

“I didn’t say that!”

“You did. The best team ever. EVER. You were quite insistent about the “ever” part.”

Seb stood quietly for a moment, his face still in his hands. For all his joking around and outward confidence, inside he sometimes felt lost in the world of Formula 1. There were people who were far older and wiser than him, with a lot more to lose. Red Bull had the best car. They could fire Seb and find someone else. He was expendable. He wasn’t stupid enough to not realise that. And even though he had a good relationship with his boss, getting drunk and trying to tell him who to hire would not go down well.

He started slightly when he felt Kimi’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey,” said Kimi. “It’s fine. I was only teasing you. Christian was totally fine about it. It was funny.”

“But what if…?”

“What if nothing. Christian was fine. It was cute. You’re cute when you’re drunk.”

Seb looked up at his friend. Two pairs of blue eyes met, then both looked away quickly. Seb’s mind flashed to all those times he’d thought about Kimi’s eyes. How could their eyes be the same colour but so different? Seb’s own eyes were deep blue and, girls had told him, warm and friendly. Kimi’s own eyes were icy cold and betrayed nothing. He was as inscrutable as stone.

Seb looked up, back into those pale eyes which stared back at him. His stomach lurched. He felt like he was standing on top of a very high building.

Kimi reached out and touched Seb’s shoulder again, their eyes still locked together. Kimi smiled.

“You look so serious, Seb. There’s nothing to worry about.” He sat down on the bed and gestured at Seb.

“Come here.”

Seb sat down on the edge of the bed. He could feel himself starting to get aroused and wondered if Kimi could see. He wondered how he could hide his erection, given he was only wearing a flimsy pair of boxers.

“Seb,” said Kimi. They stared at each other again, the smile still playing on Kimi’s lips. Seb felt that lurch in his stomach again as Kimi leaned towards him, brushing his lips with the softest of kisses. His lips tasted of vodka.

Seb wondered if he was dreaming. Had Kimi really just kissed him? Was this really happening? He frowned.

“Seb, are you ok?” said Kimi.

When there was no reply from Sebastian, he tilted his head.

“We don’t have to do this, you know.”

Seb looked at his Kimi. He thought of all the times he’d watched him. In the beginning, it was only at press conferences and at the circuit. He’d wondered how Kimi, who was so fast and daring on the track, could mumble and shrug his way through interviews as if he was talking to a particularly stupid child. He’d wondered why it was that Red Bull were so insistent on Seb going to media training and giving the right answers, showing the right attitude while Kimi could shrug and sigh and ignore questions he didn’t like. But no-one seemed to care. Journalists, fans, other drivers…all he ever heard was how great, how funny, how honest Kimi was.

In the beginning, he kept his distance. Kimi intimidated Seb. He felt small and immature next to him. Once, Fernando had been giving an interview to the BBC and Seb ran past and flicked the Spanish driver’s hat off. As he ran off, Seb saw that Kimi was watching him, eyes masked by dark glasses. He felt the same way as when an older student at school had rolled his eyes when Seb told a silly joke and swore to himself that he would stop messing around so much. After all, he was meant to be a professional, not a silly child.

And then they started going to the same parties and he saw a different Kimi. He watched him across rooms, laughing and joking. Watched him taking part in arm-wrestling contests and drinking contests and, once, with an engineer’s toddler, a staring contest. But even though Kimi took winning deadly seriously, he also knew how to have fun with it. The staring contest had lasted a good thirty seconds before Kimi let the kid win, holding his head in his hands in faux-despair afterwards.

But gradually, Seb had started talking to Kimi. And even though he still felt that the Finn found Seb’s enthusiasm bothersome as times, Seb found that they had a lot in common. Soon, they were hanging out together as much as possible, playing badminton, going to the same gym and making sure they ended up at the same parties. Seb found that Kimi was as honest as the others had said, that he didn’t believe in bullshitting for the sake of it. Seb admired that in his friend and looked forward to spending time with him. He knew he could always get an honest opinion from his friend, as well as an afternoon of jokes. And soon it wasn’t just Kimi’s company he was looking forward to. He found himself thinking about Kimi’s eyes or the way his biceps looked when he changed gear in his car or how his smile lit up his face. Seb had never felt this way about another man before. Besides which, Kimi was straight, wasn’t he? But sometimes, Seb had felt like Kimi was looking at him too. And now here they were, in Seb’s hotel room, Seb’s lips still wet from Kimi’s kiss.

“Seb?” said Kimi.

“Kimi, I…”

“It’s ok, Seb, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

He stood up, as if to leave, but Seb put his hand on Kimi’s thigh.

“Kimi, stay.”

Kimi sat back down. With his eyes full of tears, Seb put his hand on Kimi’s face. Kimi looked back at Seb. Feeling his own eyes begin to water, he leaned forward and kissed Seb.


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you crying for?” asked Kimi, his voice hoarse.

“Dunno,” answered Seb. “What are you crying for?”

“Don’t know either.”

The two men smiled at each other. Kimi reached for Seb’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Seb squeezed back and leaned in for another kiss. Kimi’s lips were dry and soft. Seb’s stomach was flipping over, his brain was swimming. He didn’t know what to think. He’d wanted this for so long without really acknowledging it and now, here it was, happening, without any effort on his part. But at the same time, he felt guilt, shame and total bewilderment. The thought of someone seeing this now made him want to stand up and run; or to laugh out loud; or just to crawl under the duvet and pretend this hadn’t happened at all.

Seb pulled away. He was breathing heavily. He wiped a hand over his eyes.

“Kimi, I don’t know if we should be doing this. It’s…I don’t know. It’s just so…”

“Yeah,” said Kimi. “It’s weird. I know. I KNOW it’s weird.”

Kimi looked flustered, just the tiniest bit, and was trying to blink back the tears that had formed. Seb had never seen him look flustered before. And he’d definitely never seen him cry, not even on the podium.

“Look,” said Kimi. “If you want me to go, I’ll go. But this wasn’t a drunk thing, ok? I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time. I just never had the chance before tonight. And I don’t regret it.”

There was a silence, full of tension and longing and hope.

“I don’t want you to go,” replied Seb. “I just…I dunno. I don’t know what’s going on. I can’t see how we can do this.”

Kimi smiled, partly relieved and part amused.

“You think too much.”

“What if journalists find out? What if Christian finds out? What if my…”

“Seb, just take it easy, ok? You’re tired and you’re probably still drunk and we can just, I don’t know, watch a film or go to sleep or something. We can, you know, we can take it slow. See what happens. No pressure.”

Seb looked up at his friend. How could he ever have thought Kimi was cold and detached? Right now, his blue eyes seemed so affectionate, his smile was the softest and most genuine Seb had ever seen. There was no malice in Kimi, however hard his exterior seemed.

Kimi took Seb in his arms and hugged him tightly. He ran his fingers over the wiry muscles in Seb’s back, felt Seb’s chest pushing against his. Seb thought about how strange it was to be held like this by a man. Strange, but nice. Different to being with a woman. He rested his head on Kimi’s shoulder and sighed deeply. For the first time in a long time, he felt really happy. The whole thing was confusing, but sitting here while Kimi stroked his back and planted tiny kisses on his shoulder felt like heaven. He traced a finger along Kimi’s bicep, feeling the muscle tense under his suit.

Images flashed into Seb’s head. Images of Kimi’s naked body against his. Images of their tongues in each other’s mouths and trailing along Kimi’s flat stomach. Kimi pushing his head down, making Seb suck and lick his cock. Kimi touching Seb’s cock.

His erection was pushing against Kimi’s thigh. Again, a mixture of emotions flooded his brain. One, how nice it felt and how much he wanted Kimi to reach down and touch him. Two, how weird it was to have an erection in front of another man, and for that man to be Kimi. And finally, how much he’d wanted this, wanted it from the start maybe, wanted it with other men, but not in the way he wanted Kimi. Suddenly, it wasn’t the media or the FIA or Christian or his parents or his friends he was scared of; he was scared of never having this again, scared of Kimi never coming to his room again.

Kimi pulled back.

“Ah, come on,” he said. “We said we’d take it slow and it’s quite difficult when you’re pushing your cock into my leg.”

“Sorry,” stammered Seb. “Ah, God, sorry, I’m so, I didn’t mean to.”

Kimi laughed gently.

“Do you think I’m not hard as well, Seb?”

He picked up Seb’s hand and placed it over his erection. It was pushing against Kimi’s trousers and Seb felt a wave of desire.

“But,” said Kimi, placing Seb’s hand onto his thigh “we said we’d take it slow. So let’s just calm down and get some sleep.”

“How are you so calm about this, Kimi?” asked Seb. “I want to, but I’m just, I don’t know, it’s so unexpected and so weird.”

Kimi shrugged.

“I don’t know. I know that it’s what I want and I know that there’s nothing wrong with it. I’m not ashamed and I don’t care what anyone else thinks. It’s only us that’s important here. So I’m calm. Because this is nice. Being with you is nice. Holding you is nice and feeling your hard cock against my leg is nice.”

Seb thought it might have been the longest speech he’d ever heard Kimi make. He tried not to show his shock at Kimi’s words. He’d just chucked out the words “hard cock” as if it was normal for two male friends, two male friends who raced in Formula 1, rivals even, to talk about erections together. Erections that the other had caused.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep,” said Kimi. “We can talk tomorrow. Are you doing anything?”

“No,” replied Seb. “I mean, we’ve got two weeks til the next race and Christian said I could take the week off as long as I kept up my fitness. I was going to go back to Germany but…”

“Well, maybe we could go away for a few days. Talk. Have fun. Go somewhere quiet.”

“Yes. Yes. That sounds perfect.” Seb felt in a daze. A break. That’s what he needed.

Kimi stood up and started taking his clothes off. Seb wasn’t sure where to look. Should he watch? Should he not watch? He decided to busy himself with taking his own clothes off too. The t-shirt was fine, but when he got to his boxers he had no idea what to do. After all, he had an erection and it would be a bit weird to suddenly just get it out in front of Kimi. He settled for crawling into bed with just his boxers on.

When he looked up, Kimi had his back to him and was drinking from his glass. He’d kept his boxers on too. They were tight and black. His back was muscular but slim, every muscle defined. His shoulders narrowed down to a perfect waist. His skin was white, whiter than anyone Seb had ever seen. He looked like he had been carved from alabaster. Kimi finished off the vodka in his hand and turned round. He caught Seb looking and smiled but didn’t say anything. Seb blushed.

Pulling the sheets down, Kimi climbed into bed. He kissed Seb lightly on the nose.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, staring into Seb’s eyes. Seb stared back and leaned in for another kiss. Kimi lay back and put his arm around Seb’s shoulders. He pulled the younger man over onto his chest. Seb burrowed into Kimi, enjoying the feel of soft skin and hard muscle against his own. Kimi played gently with Seb’s hair and soon they were both asleep, the Mediterranean waves crashing outside the window.


	3. Chapter 3

The sand is soft and warm. The sun shines bright. Behind dark glasses, Seb looks around the beach. It’s empty, he’s the only one here. In the morning, he had done all the training that Heikki had prepared for him before he left Monaco. He’d done push ups and squats and run up and down until he wanted to collapse, but his brain wouldn’t switch off. All he could think the whole time was “Kimi. Kimi. Kimi. Kimi.” He’d tried to watch TV, he’d done a bit of swimming, he’d even tried to go back to bed in the chalet, but in the end he gave up and just sat on the beach, staring at the sea.

It had been Kimi’s idea for them to arrive in the Maldives separately. In fact, the whole Maldives thing was Kimi’s idea. It was isolated, exclusive and warm. The island Kimi had chosen was completely private and only had access by the boat they hired themselves. Staff stayed the next island over and visited once a day to tidy up, leave breakfast and ask them if they needed any extra food.

And Kimi had chosen perfectly, because this place was like paradise. But Kimi was due to arrive a full five hours after Seb; he still wasn’t here and all Seb could do was wait as his mind whirred over the events of the last day. That first feeling of tension when Kimi had entered Seb’s hotel room in Monaco; Kimi’s lips on his; his erection pushing into Kimi’s leg; falling asleep wrapped in each other’s arms and then waking in the morning, bodies still tangled together. Seb had been pretty hungover, but Kimi was on the internet first thing, booking the island, booking flights and driving Seb to the airport. One chaste kiss before they left the hotel room was all the romance that had been on offer that morning. And now Seb was left to wait and think.

He found himself thinking about a day last year, near the start of the season. Everyone was in Malaysia, waiting for the start of the GP; it had been boiling. Kimi had been lying outside on the grass, shirt off, sunglasses on, earphones in. Seb had been on his way to take a nap, when he’d seen Romain sneaking up on his team mate with a bottle of water. Seb lingered, fascinated, as an enraged and soaking wet Kimi had chased after Romain, tackling him to the ground and pouring his own bottle of water all over Romain’s face. When he saw Kimi and Romain stand up, laughing and punching each other affectionately on the arm, Seb had felt himself frowning. He felt jealous. Kimi was HIS friend and here was Romain messing around and what’s more, Kimi was messing around with him back. Then Seb had realised what he was thinking and couldn’t really understand it, because, well, why the hell was he JEALOUS? That made no sense. So he’d stuck the thought to the back of his mind, but now he could see what had been happening that afternoon.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound behind him. He turned around and there was Kimi, sunglasses on.

“Always so serious, Seb,” he said. “What’s the frown for?”

“Kimi!”

Seb jumped to his feet and embraced Kimi. He would his arms around Kimi’s back and held him as tight as he could. Kimi laughed gently, set his bags down on the ground and lifted Seb a couple of inches off the ground.

“I missed you,” said Seb, then instantly regretted it. What a stupid thing to say; he’d only seen Kimi a few hours before. Sometimes it was weeks before the two met.

Kimi kissed Seb on the forehead.

“I missed you too. I missed you a lot,” he replied. And smiled. Kimi never seemed to feel stupid when he said stuff.

“Come on, you can show me the chalet. I need a drink and I need to sit down, I’m exhausted.”

They each picked up a bag and took them into the house. Seb got two glasses of water, and gave one to Kimi. Kimi drank it down in one long gulp, before pulling his sunglasses off. Seb stared into Kimi’s eyes, amazed again by how pale, how blue they were. They both reached out hands at the same time, twisted their fingers together. Kimi pulled Seb over to the sofa and they sat down.

“Ugh, I’m tired,” said Kimi. “I couldn’t sleep at all on the flight. How are you?”

“I’m ok. I’m…yeah, I did some exercise, got some rest, swam a bit.”

“Sounds perfect. Except for the exercise.”

Kimi turned Seb’s arm over in his hands.

“I think you’re a bit tanned already. It looks nice.”

Kimi let out a loud yawn. Seb wondered how he could be calm enough to yawn, to feel anything but tense and anxious and tied up in knots. God, maybe this was just normal for Kimi. Seducing young drivers and taking them to tiny islands in the middle of nowhere and then, well, then whatever happened next. Seb wondered who else this had happened with. Romain? JEV? Fuck, it was definitely Romain, he was sure of it. That day with the water.

“Seb, you’re frowning again. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing. Nothing, I’m fine, I’m just…is this…is this the first time you’ve done this, or is this normal for you?”

“Coming on holiday?”

“No, not the coming on holiday part. The, erm, you know, the coming on holiday with another man part, I mean. You know the…”

Kimi was smiling again.

“I was joking, Seb. Is it normal for me? No. I’ve never been on holiday with another man before. But if you’re asking if you are the first man I’ve ever been with, no. You’re not. But you’re the first that I’ve been on holiday with.”

“But you’ve been with other men?”

“Well, one of us needs to know what to do.”

“Who though?”

“Who?”

“Who have you been with?”

“Ah, no-one you’d know. People back in Finland. Most of it was a long time ago, ok?”

Kimi put his hand around Seb’s waist and pulled him close, but Seb pulled away. He wanted to know now, now that he’d started this line of questioning.

“No-one I know?”

“Why, who are you thinking?”

Seb hesitated. He felt stupid. And jealous. What if Kimi HAD slept with Romain? What would that mean for this whole thing?

“I don’t…I don’t know.”

“You might as well tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Romain.”

Kimi burst out laughing then stopped when he saw Seb’s face. He put his arm back around the younger man and this time Seb didn’t back out of it.

“Oh come on Seb, you’re joking, right? Romain?”

“I saw you messing about one day and I just…”

“Seb, I have never even thought about kissing Romain. OK?”

“Or…um…”

“Or any of the other drivers, if that’s what you’re going to ask. Oh GOD, that is what you were going to ask, wasn’t it?”

“Ah, ok, let’s just leave it. I’m happy to see you. I don’t want to have a huge discussion about this whole thing.”

Kimi took Seb’s face in his hands and kissed him on the lips. At first soft, gentle, their lips barely touching. Then Kimi’s kisses became more insistent, harder and rougher. He pushed his tongue into Seb’s mouth and his hands into Seb’s hair, twisting it round his fingers. Seb was hesitant at first. It felt strange to kiss another man. It was weird to feel someone stronger pushing against him, to feel stubble rubbing against his chin. It felt weird to feel muscular arms around him, squeezing so tight he could hardly breathe. But it felt tender as well, in a way Seb wouldn’t have imagined. He tried putting his own tongue in Kimi’s mouth and the other man gave a tiny moan of pleasure, pushing his own tongue back in response. Seb couldn’t believe the wave of pleasure that ran through his body on hearing that moan - he’d never felt anything like that before.

Kimi put his hands against Seb’s shoulders and started pushing him back onto the sofa, their lips still locked together. Seb yielded completely to the older man, lying back until he was flat on his back, with Kimi propped up on his arms on top of him. It felt good to have someone else take charge, to have someone else be the strong one. They continued kissing, their erections pushing against each other, causing each of them to groan softly. Gradually, the kisses got lighter, softer until Kimi pulled away, looked into Seb’s eyes.

“Hello,” whispered Kimi.

“Hello,” Seb whispered back.

They smiled at each other, woozy with emotion and arousal. Kimi gave Seb another gentle kiss, before sitting up. He pulled Seb up by the arm and they sat quietly for a few minutes on the sofa, arms around each other, both too stunned to know what to say. Neither could have imagined it would have felt this perfect, this natural so quickly.

“You know what I need,” said Kimi. “To sleep. I need some sleep so that I can enjoy this properly.”

Seb couldn’t hide his disappointment. He wanted to sit here with Kimi and kiss and feel all the muscles in Kimi’s body against his. To feel their cocks pushing together. To feel…well, he didn’t know what. He hadn’t been with another man like this before. But he knew Kimi. And he knew that a Kimi with no sleep was going to be very grumpy very soon.

So, for the second time in their lives, they ended up tangled together in cool hotel sheets. Kimi placed a drowsy kiss on Seb’s cheek and this time it was Kimi who put his head on Seb’s chest and fell asleep almost immediately. Seb, at first impatient and too horny to sleep, played gently with Kimi’s soft blonde hair. But soon, sleep overcame him too, and he and Kimi slept and dreamt together, the only noise their deep, regular breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first ever f1 fic. multi-part simi which I never really finished because i just stopped finding their relationship very interesting. i doubt there'll be any more of this, sorry!
> 
> disclaimer: none of this happened.   
> rating: black flag
> 
> i always welcome constructive criticism, kind comments and gentle nagging to write more. if you find any errors, whether they are language-based, factual or formatting, please do let me know.


End file.
